Episode 57 - The Apocalypse (1997)
The Apocalypse is a 1997 action/sci-fi film starring Sandra Bernhard and Cameron Dye. It was directed by the editor of ''Highlander II'', and its budget is assumed to be the contents of the reject chute of a Coinstar machine. Plot A collection of people that we wouldn't trust to clean a public restroom have to stop a group of space felons from destroying the Earth with the S.S. Shakespeare for Dummies. Notable characters *J.T. Wayne *Lennon *Vendler *Goad *Misha *Noel *Mailai *Suarez *Rugby *Charlie The Episode *This is the fifth episode in the show's run to have a guest host--Will Ackerman, making his first appearance on the show *This is the first of two episodes during the summer of 2016 that had guest hosts Scores James - Doink Damien - Grate Will - Tzeentch Highlights * The fact that the three hosts managed to squeeze that many references in just over two hours * All the names that were given to Vendler References * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * Faust: Love of the Damned * Twilight: Eclipse * Jupiter Ascending * Deadfall * Easter Bunny Puppy * Elektra * Dungeons and Dragons * Sega Game Gear * Sleepy Hollow High * io9 * The Core * The Day After Tomorrow * Kathy Griffin * Suddenly Susan * Highlander 2 * Zardoz * William Shakespeare * Guy Fieri * Final Fight * Street Fighter * Marvel vs Capcom * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Wing Commander (film) * Avatar * Command and Conquer * Carlos Santana * Hamlet * Johnny Depp * Highlander: The Source * Gazebos kill paladins * The Hummer angle * David Spade * Rosane * John Goodman * Alicia Silverstone * Madonna * Hudson Hawke * Dennis Rodman * Nomi Malone * Benedict Cumberbatch * Mass Effect * The Offspring * Raven's Flock * Bush (band) * Plan 9 From Outer Space * David Crosby * No Man's Sky * Duke Nukem Forever * Tim Tebow * Howard the Duck * Showgirls * Jim Morrison * Morrisi (singer) * Tony Morrison * Morris Day and the Time * Clyde Drexler * Battlefield Earth * Ghostbusters * Lethal Weapon * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Once Upon A Time * Erica Bedux * The Matrix * Grace Jones * Star Trek * Bridget Wilson * Smackdown * nWo * Kids in the Hall * Looney Toons * Dick Tracy * Portal 2 * John Lennon * Passions * Saved by the Bell * Skeletor * Dennis Rodman * Bob Sapp * Dana Carvey * Johnny Carson * Halo * Jeffrey Dhamer * Red Jaguars * Silver Snakes * Blue Barracudas * DOS * Commodore 64 * The Seventh Guest * Maniac Mansion * Monkey Island * Tron * The Wand of Gamalon * Glitter * Viewtiful Joe * The Fifth Element * Batman and Robin * Daria * The Iron Sheik * Captain Planet * Van Wilder * James Joyce * Franz Kafka * Gertrude Stein * Dmitri Laikos * Ernest Hemmingway * Christopher Marlow * Target Earth (game) * Mass Effect 2 * Chuck-E-Cheese * Showbiz Pizza * Battlestar Galactica (1979) * Oregon Trail * Von Keiser * Chris-R * The Ring * Just Shoot Me * Black Sheep * Chris Farley * Spider-Man * Van Halen * Zardoz * Super Mario Bros. * Trigun * Wayne's World * Pokémon * Street Fighter * Karnak * PaRappa the Rapper * Cyndi Lauper * Nickleback * David Bowie * Omicrom: The Nomatic Soul * Maynard James Keenan * Double Team * Vampirella * Viggo Morgenson * Ghostbusters 2 * Ben Stein * The Three Little Pigs * Majora's Mask * Volbeat (band) * Gone with the Wind * Gone in Sixty Seconds * Citizen Kane * Ecks vs Sever * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * A Talking Pony * Warhammer 40K * Doink the Clown * Ubisoft * Aisha Tyler * Beyond Good and Evil 2 * Konami * Michelle Anselle * The Last Guardian * Nier * Nier: Automata * Starcraft: Ghosts * Super Mario's Wacky World * Faust: Love of the Damned * Dread Reel-ief * The Spirit * Big Brother: Survivor * Big Damned Heroes * ''Earth-2.net: The Show'' * Dan Toland Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Wayne and Lennon *Courtneys - Mailai, Rugby, everyone on the protagonist side except Wayne and Lennon; and all of the characters in the opening scene except Goad *Guy Banter - Vendler *SYMBOLISM!!! - We assume the incessant Shakespeare quotes are supposed to mean something, but we'll be damned if anyone knows what it is. *The Future Sucks *Pointless heel turn - Vendler and his crew turning on the others--it is pointless in the fact that it was about as obvious as humanly possible. Like, seriously, Helen Keller and Ray Charles would've seen this heel turn coming. *Massive gunfight *Curious Quartet - Vendler, Noel, Misha and Mailai *Movie hacking - Nearly every single time Noel is on screen *Five-Second Microcosm - Vendler saying, "This is getting monotonous." *Where have you been??? - Noel saying that the program is just a continuous loop. *Box of kittens - Vendler *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Sandra Bernhard *Killing Your Own Guys - Vendler, on the stupidest level imaginable... **He kills Mailai just because she realized they were doomed if they didn't get off the ship **He also repeatedly threatens to kill Noel (and evenually does shoot him to death) despite Noel being the only hope they have of solving Goad's doomsday computer program Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 56 - Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky Next episode: Episode 58 - Faust: Love of the Damned Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:1997 films Category:Vanity projects